


Man's Best Friend

by carolinecrane



Series: Trains [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Trains, set during Puck and Kurt's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

Will’s eyes blinked open at the sound of a loud thud outside his room. He squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand until the numbers swam into focus: 1:00 AM.

He frowned and closed his eyes, telling himself it was just another hotel guest being inconsiderate. Then he heard another thud, muffled this time, and Will frowned and opened his eyes. It was probably nothing, he reasoned, but he did have twelve kids under his care in the hotel, so he should get up and make sure everything was okay before he went back to sleep.

Will turned on the lamp between the beds and kicked the covers back, then he crossed to the door and turned the lock. He pulled the door open and glanced into the hall, and when he didn’t see anyone he started to close it again. Then something caught his eye on the floor right next to his door, and Will frowned and pulled the door open a little further.

Finn was slumped against the wall, curled in on himself with his arms sort of wrapped around him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted a little, and he looked so much like a big, dumb dog or something that Will caught himself grinning. Then he reminded himself that the only reason Finn would be lying in the hall outside his room was because he was too drunk to remember where he’d left his own room, and Will rolled his eyes and leaned down to shake Finn’s shoulder.

“Finn. Wake up.”

Brown eyes blinked open, hazy and unfocused and yeah, he was definitely drunk.

“Hey, Mr. Schue.”

“Finn, what are you doing out here?”

“Can’t go back to my room. Kurt and Puck...”

He trailed off, waving one hand sort of weakly in the air in front of him. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position, or at least he tried, but as soon as he sat up he swayed just a little too far and ended up slumped against Will’s knee.

“S’okay,” Finn mumbled into Will’s sweatpants. “I’ll just go crash in Kurt’s bed.”

Will considered letting him go; it was just down the hall, after all, and Kurt was his stepbrother, so if anyone was going to look out for Finn it was him. But he was Will’s responsibility, and if he ended up slumped in the hall outside Kurt’s door, there was no telling what would happen to him.

“Come on,” Will said, gripping Finn’s arm and dragging him off the floor. It was no easy feat, considering how huge he was, but somehow Will managed to get him off the floor and get an arm around his waist without losing his grip on the door and locking them both out of his room.

Finn didn’t argue when Will steered him into his own room and locked the door, and when Will dropped him on the empty bed he just grinned and blinked up at Will. “Thanks, Mr. Schue. You’re the best.”

A second later he was flat on his back, legs still hanging off the mattress. Will rolled his eyes and reached for Finn’s shoes, pulling them off and setting them on the floor before he nudged Finn further up the bed and made him roll over on his stomach.

“If you’re going to puke, do it in this, okay?” Will said, setting a trash can down next to the bed. Finn nodded against the pillow, but Will knew better than to think he’d actually manage to aim if he did get sick. He swallowed a sigh and just looked at Finn for a few beats, then he realized what he was doing and shook his head.

Will turned off the lamp and slid back into his own bed, pulling the sheet up over him and wondering just how much trouble he’d get in if Figgins found out that not only had one of his kids gotten drunk at Nationals, but he’d slept in Will’s room.

“Hey, Mr. Schue?”

In the dark Finn didn’t sound quite as drunk, and Will blinked and looked in the direction of the other bed, even though he couldn’t make out Finn’s face.

“What?”

“Do you think I could still come see you sometimes, even after I’m done with school?”

Finn sounded almost...hopeful, and Will’s stomach did a weird little flutter that he chose to ignore. He knew he should brush off the question, that he should tell Finn that after graduation he’d be so busy with college and his life that he wouldn’t even think about Schue or McKinley or glee anymore. But there was a part of him that sort of wanted Finn to come around, so he swallowed a sigh and told him the truth instead.

“I hope you do, Finn. Any time.”

“Thanks, Mr. Schue. You’re so awesome."

A minute later the sound of soft snores drifted over to him, and Will laid awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling and waiting for his heart to stop pounding so hard.


End file.
